What's Next?
by eternalgorithm
Summary: Another take on what happens after the season finale. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_**What's Next?**_

**Summary**: Another take on what happens after the season finale. My first fanfic.

**Rated T**: For slight language and implications of violence

**Legal Disclaimer**: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters thereof. Please don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter One--

"I was hoping it'd be you" Veronica smiled.

Duncan hugged her as tight as he could. She isn't my sister, he smiled to himself.

Veronica took in his smell and the touch that she missed so much, she always felt so safe with him – she remembered how devastated she was when she found out that he might be her brother, but quickly shook off the feeling to return to the moment.

"Veronica," he looked at her cuts and bruises "you okay?"

She winced when he ran his hand over the throbbing bruise on her forehead.

"Sorry." he said lightly.

"Never better" she said, putting two thumbs up "See, look at this smile!" she put on the biggest, cheesiest smile she could muster.

Duncan laughed and Veronica just sighed and leaned into him. Neither of them knew what to say, but they didn't need to, they just needed each other right now.

* * *

Wallace couldn't believe what he was hearing on the radio. "Breaking news, Lily Kane murder solved by local teenager. AARON ECHOLLS in custody…" he didn't even hear the rest.

"Aaron Echolls." He said to himself, "Wow."

He couldn't figure out why his mom ran out of the house right after Mr. Mars called, but it made sense now – only, now he was worried. What happened? Was Veronica okay? She was his best friend and he loved her like a sister. He started getting frantic so he took out his cell phone and dialed her number.

Voicemail. "Damn" he muttered. He didn't know Veronica's cell phone was in an evidence bucket at the police station.

He looked at the clock. 1:07 a.m. He thought about it for a minute and then dialed her house and jumped in the car.

* * *

Duncan carried Veronica into her room. She needed sleep.

"Hmmmm?" she mumbled, "Where are we going?"

"Get some rest Veronica" he smiled at her, she was always so cute when she was sleeping. Despite her tough exterior, he knew she was hurting and that she deserved a break.

"'Kay" she whispered softly, opening her eyes slightly to take another Duncan, it was like she needed to believe that this was real and not a dream. She smiled up at him, feeling so safe in his arms even after everything that happened that night.

Duncan looked into her eyes, he could always get lost in them. Nothing else mattered right now.

The phone rang and shook them out of the moment.

Duncan glanced at the clock, 1:07 a.m.

"Who calls at 1 in the morning?"

Veronica shook, he head, "I don't know, answer it" this better be good, she thought. She was a little upset the phone interrupted the moment she was having with Duncan, but felt guilty immediately – What if it was about her dad? What if it was about Logan? "Oh my God" she gasped under her breath, Logan…

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Wallace. Duncan!"

"Oh, hey Wallace, yeah it's Duncan, what's up?"

"Is Veronica there with you? I just heard the news and I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Yeah, she's right here, hang on."

Duncan handed the phone to Veronica, "It's Wallace."

"Hey Wallace, sorry I didn't call, it's been…"

"Are you okay?" He cut her off "I was freaked, you didn't tell me anything and then my mom ran out of the house and she didn't say anything, and then I heard it on the radio and AARON ECHOLLS!"

"Yeah…" She responded quietly

"Crazy. Well, I guess I should let you get some sleep - it's probably been a long day, but you have to promise to tell me about it later. Oh, sht!"

"What? What is it?"

"I'll call you back!"

: Click :

Wallace never hung up on her. She was curious and now, fully awake.

* * *

AN: This is my 1st FanFic – please Read and Review and let me know what you think – any requests for plot twists will be happily taken into consideration.

AN2: If you think it sucks, please tell me why.


	2. Chapter 2

_**What's Next?**_

**Summary**: Another take on what happens after the season finale. My first fanfic.

**Rated T**: For slight language and implications of violence

**Legal Disclaimer**: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters thereof. Please don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter Two--

Wallace pulled over to the side of the road. He couldn't believe his eyes. Logan Echolls was standing on top of the bridge, specifically, the same bridge his mother jumped off of just a few months before. Surrounding him was Weevil and his gang of bikers. He couldn't decide what to do. Normally, he wouldn't butt in, but this didn't look like something he should ignore. Spending so much time with Veronica definitely made him curious about a lot of things.

Wallace turned the car off and walked across the bridge.

"Hey Weevil" He said, trying not to sound intimidated. Weevil always scared him, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Fennel" He glared "what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to go see Veronica when I saw you here. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Weevil glanced at a drunken Logan teetering on the edge of the bridge "Stay there Echolls"

Logan smirked – "Who? Me?" as he took another swig of his flask.

"This better be good." Weevil sneered

Wallace gulped. He couldn't believe he was actually talking to Weevil.

"What's going on here?" He asked

"What's it to you?"

Wallace knew that Weevil and Logan had a past, but he also knew about Veronica and Logan – he felt a weird urge to protect her.

"Veronica…"

Weevil softened up his expression – he had a soft spot for that kid. Maybe it was because of Lily or maybe it was just because she didn't look at him like he was some sort of career criminal.

"We weren't going to kill him, it's not my style. Just, you know, remind him that he can't get away with murder"

"He didn't kill her."

"I heard Veronica, he did it"

Wallace shook his head. This was all so surreal for him. Talking to Weevil, trying to "save" Logan - all of it. "You might want to turn on your radio." He knew the radio would still be playing the news of Aaron Echolls' arrest.

"Breaking news" the radio blared "Aaron Echolls arrested for the Murder of Lily Kane and attempted murder of two local…"

Everyone went quiet.

* * *

AN: This is my 1st FanFic – please Read and Review and let me know what you think – any requests for plot twists will be happily taken into consideration.

AN2: If you think it sucks, please tell me why.


	3. Chapter 3

_**What's Next?**_

**Summary**: Another take on what happens after the season finale. My first fanfic.

**Rated T**: For language and implications of violence

**Legal Disclaimer**: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters thereof. Please don't sue me.

**To my Reviewers:** I LOVE you, for starters. For those of you waiting to see if it's D/V or L/V – you'll just have to stay tuned :wink: I'm evil, I know.

* * *

**--Chapter Three--**

Veronica paced back and forth in the room as Duncan looked on nervously. 'What's going on?' 'What did he see?' Hundreds of questions flooded Veronica's mind.

"Why don't you sit down, he'll call you back soon" Duncan said softly.

Veronica thought about this for a minute and sighed as she sat down on the end of her bed. So many thoughts flooded her head. "Lily…" she whispered as she shook her head

Lily _always_ had a way about her, a light that surrounded her and through everything that she ever did, an air of innocence about her. She was pure. Everything she did had passion, but she was gone now. Veronica just couldn't shake it. Now that she knew what happened, it was like she had to put that chapter behind her, but she wasn't ready to, she didn't want to forget.

Duncan reached out to hold Veronica's hand in his own. His touch snapped her out of her thoughts. They were always so comfortable with each other, so safe, but Veronica had experienced something so different with Logan. It was intense, it was different, something that She and Duncan had never shared.

After some silence, Duncan spoke first.

"Veronica…" He really didn't know what to say, he just knew he had to say something. He always loved Veronica. He knew he always would, but he felt something different in her now, that her heart wasn't all there.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was just thinking…"

"Should I be scared?" Veronica joked, trying to lighten up the tension in the room.

"Very funny, but seriously Veronica, there are things that I need to say."

"Okay." A lump started to form in her throat. After everything that happened in the last year and everything that happened in recent months with Logan, she was still sorting out her feelings about a lot of things.

"I…"

Duncan didn't get a chance to finish after the phone started ringing.

* * *

'C'mon Mars, pick up' Logan thought to himself.

"Hello?"

* * *

AN: This is my 1st FanFic – please Read and Review and let me know what you think – any requests for plot twists will be happily taken into consideration.

AN2: If you think it sucks, please tell me why.

AN3: I know this is a short one, but I'm posting Chapter 4 shortly


	4. Chapter 4

_**What's Next?**_

**Summary**: Another take on what happens after the season finale. My first fanfic.

**Rated T**: For slight language and implications of violence

**Legal Disclaimer**: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters thereof. Please don't sue me.

* * *

**--Chapter Four--**

"Well, who was it?" Veronica asked.

"I don't know, they hung up" Duncan replied.

* * *

'What the hell is Duncan doing with her?' Logan thought to himself as he clenched his phone in his hand. As he heard the crack of plastic that was about to give out he let go and it fell on his passenger seat.

Sure, he told her he wanted her dead, but he was hurt. He didn't mean it. 'How is she supposed to know that, you idiot?' he thought to himself. Veronica was the only thing in this God forsaken town that meant anything to him anymore, but he screwed it up, like he always did and now she was back with Duncan. 'Why'd she have to be so nosey and turn me into the cops?' 'Why didn't she talk to me first?' 'I wouldn't have said anything so stupid if she just trusted me' 'Why didn't she come to me?' 'Why did she go to Duncan?'…

* * *

Wallace and Weevil were still standing on the bridge, watching Logan as he paced up and down the bridge.

"I almost feel sorry for the kid" Weevil finally said

Wallace just looked at him with a bewildered look on his face.

"I said ALMOST"

With that, Wallace chuckled under his breath.

"Hey listen, I'm going to go check on Veronica now" Looking down at his watch, he realized he'd been there for almost an hour now. 'Oh, she's going to _kill_ me.' He knew better than to keep Veronica out of the loop for too long.

"Yeah, sounds good – let her know I said to take care of herself and that I'll keep an eye on rich boy over there" pointing to Logan.

"Yeah, thanks." Wallace said as he got back in his car and drove off towards Veronica's apartment. He hit speed dial on his way over to let her know he was coming and that he'd tell her everything once he got there.

* * *

"So he was standing on the bridge, drunk!" Duncan exclaimed, exasperated.

They might not have spoken much the last few weeks, but Logan was still his best friend.

"Yeah, but I told Weevil to turn on the radio and they heard the news report, about everything"

"Look at you, Wallace, all grown up and talking to the bad boys by yourself" Veronica mocked.

"Ha. Ha. SO funny."

They all laughed for a moment.

"I should let you get some sleep," Duncan said "Call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Thanks for coming over" Veronica smiled

They hugged quickly and Duncan left, leaving Wallace to listen to Veronica's account of the evening's less than joyous events…

----O----oOo----O----

"Wow." He was trying to let all the information he just heard sink in. "So, are you okay?"

"Peachy keen!" Flashing the same cheesy smile that she gave Duncan just a few hours ago.

"Right. Well, is there anything I can do for you? Any favors to ask?" Wallace laughed, trying to lighten the mood. He didn't know how Veronica did it. She could've died tonight, but she's still the same Veronica on the outside.

"Take my refrigerator far, far away! I'm banning it from my kingdom."

"Your wish is my command!"

They stayed up most of the night talking and laughing about different things. Finally, Veronica and Wallace fell asleep on the couch and didn't wake up until they heard pounding at the door.

* * *

AN: This is my 1st FanFic – please Read and Review and let me know what you think – any requests for plot twists will be happily taken into consideration.

AN2: If you think it sucks, please tell me why.

AN3: As promised, Chapter Four:)Chapter Five to come. Less building, more happening.


End file.
